


Like A Caged Thing Freed

by EmilyScarlett



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Hickeys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: Cosette decides that she wants Eponine to mark her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not excuse... there was not meant to be smut. I'd just noticed that the only hickey that I'd written was a bad one in Immortal Longings, which is unacceptable. But no smut was supposed to happen. Oh God, I'm so embarrassed about posting this, what is wrong with me? Compared to some of my other fics this is mild...

Cosette was nervous, which was ridiculous really. She knew, she knew, that Eponine wouldn’t laugh at her for this. Still, she wasn’t particularly sure how to even begin asking for it. She looked over at her girlfriend where she was sat on the couch, reading some fantasy book. Now was as good a time as any, she supposed.  
“Hey, Eponine?” she asked, and her voice barely trembled, she was quite proud of that.  
“Hmm?” Eponine asked, not looking up from her book.  
“You know- you know how I like it when you kiss my neck, right?”  
“Yeah?” Eponine replied, looking up from her book now.  
“Well, would you- would it be okay if you maybe left a mark the next time you do that?”  
“You want me to give you a hickey?” Eponine asked, sliding across the sofa so that she was sitting right next to Cosette.  
“Um, yes? If that’s something you want?”  
“I think,” whispered Eponine, moving right up in front of Cosette, so that their lips were just barely brushing, “that that is a wonderful idea.”  
Cosette dived forwards, unable to hold back anymore. She pressed her lips to Eponine’s desperately, her eagerness leaking through into her kisses. Eponine chuckled before pulling back.  
“Desperate are we, love?”  
“Eponine, please...”  
“Please, what?”  
“Please do something.”  
“Something?” Eponine asked breathily, pressing kisses to Cosette’s neck and making her shiver. “But what? There’s so much choice, and you allow me everything so freely.”  
“Anything! Anything you want.”  
“Well, in that case, go wait for me in the bedroom, face up on the bed. I’ll be through in a moment, and don’t you dare touch yourself while you’re waiting.”

This order only turned Cosette on more. God, she loved it when Eponine took control and denied her pleasure. She lay face down on the bed and felt her clit throbbing. She was desperate to touch it, which was made worse by the fact that she wasn’t allowed. She longed for just one single touch on her clit, just to take away some tiny part of her need to be touched. But Eponine said she wasn’t allowed, so she wouldn’t. She’d be good.

“Oh, look at you,” said the woman in question, finally, finally entering the room and looking over Cosette almost predatorily. “You look so desperate for me.”  
“Eponine, please.”  
“You want something?”  
“Touch me, please.”  
“How can I when you’re all covered up? Let’s get these off you.” Eponine slowly peeled off Cosette’s clothes, pressing chaste kisses to every inch of skin she reveal, driving Cosette wild with want for more. Eventually Cosette was left in only her panties, breathing heavily. Thoughtlessly, she reached down to squeeze one of her nipples. Eponine’s hand caught her wrist so quickly that is was clear she had been waiting for it.   
“I thought I told you not to touch yourself?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just need-”  
“Looks like you need me to make sure it won’t happen again.” Eponine pulled out the rope that she had set behind her on the bed.  
“What’s your safeword, love?” she asked.  
“Red.”  
“Good, use it if you need to.”

She quickly secured Cosette’s hands and feet to each bedpost. Cosette allowed her confusion to show. Usually Eponine like her hands tied together above her.  
“Can’t have you hiding your pretty neck from me, can we? Not when I’m going to leave such beautiful marks on it.” Cosette was squirming, but there was nothing she could do to bring herself any relief now.  
“Please, Eponine, please...”

Eponine smirked and leaned down to press the lightest possible kiss on the side of her neck. Cosette shivered and yet groaned in frustration. Eponine pressed ever longer kisses to Cosette neck until she reached the centre of it. Then she bit down gently, causing Cosette to cry out. It felt- it felt wonderful. It was as though shivers of pleasure were radiating from her neck, throughout the rest of her body. They were only increasing as Eponine steadily increased the force with which she bit, and added suction. By the time Eponine released her neck, she was pulling against her bonds and grinding her hips against the air, trying desperately to get some relief.

Eponine pulled back and chuckled.  
“So affected, love? But that was only the first one.” Cosette whimpered. “We’ve so many more to do.”

And on it went, Eponine left marks up and down Cosette’s neck and then began to trail down her torso. By the time she’d reached her breasts Cosette was sobbing and begging continuously.  
“Touch me, please touch me.”  
“But I am touching you, love.” Cosette groaned in frustration.  
“You know what I mean, Ep, please.”  
“Oh, you want me to touch your clit?”  
“Yes, touch my clit, please Eponine. I need it.”  
“Well, if you're really that desperate for it, I suppose I should.”

Eponine trailed her hand down Cosette’s body, lightly scratching with her nails, causing Cosette to gasp. She reached Cosette’s panties and smirked as she used her thumb to lightly rub Cosette’s clit over them. Cosette herself was frantic. At first it felt wonderful, being touched after waiting for so long, but it very quickly became maddening, as Eponine didn’t change from making slow, light circles, which were nowhere near enough.  
“Eponine!”  
“Hmmm? Do you want me to stop touching you now?”  
“No, just- just take them off please,” Cosette whined, writhing desperately against the ropes.  
“But I can’t, love. You’re all tied up, remember?”  
“Cut them off! I don’t care, just please-”  
“Well, if you’re sure…” Eponine said, grabbing the scissors from behind her on the bed. Cosette chuckled to herself; Eponine had known all along.

Cosette shivered as she felt Eponine cut her panties off. Then, Eponine leaned her mouth in close to her clit and just breathed. Cosette was beyond begging with words now. Her clit ached and all she wanted was Eponine’s mouth on her, but Eponine wouldn’t do anything but tease and God, she needed more. She moaned and tried to push her hips up, but the ropes stopped her from moving far enough.

Then, finally, Eponine put her mouth on her, and it was wonderful. She traced circles around her clit with her tongue and after so much waiting, it felt incredible. She was going to come, and soon. She was so close, she just needed a little more, she was right on the edge and-

Eponine stopped.

“No, no, fuck please ‘Ponine, I was so close, please-”  
“No, no yet. Maybe not at all; we’ll see.”

Oh God, why did the idea that she might not get to come at all turn her on so much?

Then Eponine continued, taking her up to the edge repeatedly and pulling away each time before she could come. By the time that she had finished with that game, Cosette was left shaking and writhing on the bed. She’d given up on begging and simply whimpered to express her frustration.

“I think it’s time for you to make me come now. Would you like that love?”  
“Yes, please ‘Ponine, please let me.”  
“Well, you have been very good for me, I suppose.”

Then Eponine undressed quickly and climbed up to straddle Cosette’s face, giving one last look to check that this was okay, and it was, it was so good. Cosette loved it when it was like this. When she was tied up and couldn’t do anything. When she was helpless and just had to let Eponine take what she wanted. She tried to help as much as she could, using her tongue to flick over Eponine’s clit. Mostly, however, it was Eponine controlling her movements with her hand gripped firmly in her hair, and grinding down against her. Using her in a way that would have made her clit ache even if she hadn’t just been teased and left on the edge of coming repeatedly. By the time Eponine came Cosette was frantic, pulling against the ropes. She would be touching herself by now, despite what Eponine said, without a doubt.

Eponine slid down to kneel between Cosette’s legs again, just lightly playing over her clit with one finger. It was enough to make her ache, but not enough to satisfy her need to be touched, not at all.  
“I could let you come now,” said Eponine, casually. “If that’s what you want. But we both know that it isn’t. You want to be left desperate, don’t you? You want to be made to wait until I feel like letting you come. And you can have that… all you have to do is ask for it. Or you could ask me to make you come. It’s your choice, love.” Eponine smirked, as though she already knew which one Cosette would choose.

Cosette wanted to come, she did. But she wanted this more. She liked the desperation, the need. She liked it more than the release, at least for now. Besides, she knew that Eponine didn’t want her to come, and she liked pleasing more than anything.  
“Please don’t let me come,” she asked. Eponine smiled.  
“Good girl,” she said. “I’m going to untie you know, alright love?”  
“Yes, ‘Ponine.”

Eponine careful untied her and helped her rub the feeling back into her wrists and ankles. Then they both went to the bathroom to shower. Cosette gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. She was covered in Eponine’s marks. They were all over her neck and torso.  
“Do you like them?” Eponine asked, pressing a gentke kiss over one of them on her neck. Cosette nodded mutely.  
“I got a little carried away, I think,” Eponine said, meeting Cosette’s eyes in the mirror. “There’s no way to hide all of these with a scarf. Our friends are going to see them tonight.”

Suddenly, the throbning in her clit, which had briefly gone unnoticed, was now at the forefront of her mind. Everyone would see. They would she Eponine’s mark on her, and know she was hers. Now, she wanted to come quite desperately again. Waiting was going to be hard, and that was wonderful.  


**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback would be great... this is my first time writing femslash.


End file.
